


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Keep you safe

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [34]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humour, ghost story, nightmare comfort fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare Comfort Fic. They have to stay in an old, spookylooking hotel and Jenna has a nightmare and Peter wakes her up and cheers her up after it. See for yourself what will happen. From a tumblr prompt. Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it quickly and I have to admit I was tempted to go "anywhere" with this one after I had reached the half of it. When you read it you probably will know why, but I decided to stay harmless and simply fluffy.  
> Remember this is a fictional story.

 

They are shooting in the middle of nowhere. Like, the end of nowhere, where isn't much to do, when you don't work, except watching crappy telly - aside the offering is just three lousy programs. There is a small grocery store around, a few houses and the unusual looking hotel they all have to sleep in.

They are shooting for season 9, the most scary episode ever - as Steven had told them. And someone had came up with this location, like out of a real horror movie. A very big villa, that was also a hotel and it would have been really nice, when it hadn’t such a creepy vibe hanging over it.

The film crew - quite a bunch of people - were the only one around and the owner of the place is an old man, who is nice and polite but feeds everyone up with little ghost stories and most of the people enjoy that. But in the evening when the filming is done, and it is dark, everyone walks around in the house on tip toes as if they would disturb someones peace. Probably the ghosts in the house. Tall walls, big rooms, and everything looks so old and most of the rooms looks like they were not in use for years.

Jenna is not a person that could be scared easily, but somehow her room makes her feel uncomfortable.

“This is like in one of these old movies… like in… I dunno,” she glances around the room, with the large bed, the old curtains, the fluffy carpet and the big wooden door, a sofa in the corner. “Like in _House on Haunted Hill_.”

Peter stays aside her and glances around too. “Now you say it.” Not that the room is dirty or dusted, it’s nice, just… strange. “I am sure there are no ghosts.”

Jenna looks at him, he doesn’t make a convinced expression. His room is next door and looks exactly the same. Exactly. The only good thing is, that their rooms are connected with a smaller door, that is aside the bed of each other.

“We can… leave the door open, when you feel better then,” he suggests.

“When _I_ feel better?” she pushes her arm in his side and he smirks at her, placing her bag onto the bed in front of them.

“Yes, I admit, this place is … spooky. Maybe we just did listened too much into the ghost stories the man told us,” he walks to the connection door and walks into his room.

Jenna follows him to the door, so she is sure he wouldn’t be gone or something. “I don’t know if I can sleep in this place,” but she yawns already.

“Sure we will,” he opens his back and gets out some pyjamas. “You look dead tired and I feel tired too. We keep the door open. You’ll come to my rescue when a ghost tries to kidnap me, don’t you?”

She giggles, “Sure.”

Peter wishes her a good night and she toddles off to her private bathroom that the room inhabits and makes herself ready for the night.

When she has brushed her teeth and has done her evening routine she walks back, ready to go to bed. She glances over to the open door and can see that there is still a dim light. She guesses he is probably reading. It feels somehow strange. They both have their privacy of course but the open door gives her a feeling as if they would share a room. Also she is not keen of closing the door, she feels safer like this.

Checking her alarm clock on her phone she places it on the night stand and crawls between the bedspreads. Lying in the middle, still the light on, she listens hard if she can hear Peter. Nothing. She muses a while if she should ask him if he is still awake, or just call out another _“good night”_ but she feels awkward and after a while Jenna turns off the light and tries to find a good position in the large bed.

It is rather comfortable. The blanket smells fresh and it is warm, there is no storm outside, no tree scratching against the window and yet, she can’t find rest. Opening her eyes she stares into the darkness, only faint light coming from the moon through the window. She glances toward the connection door - there it is now dark. It seems Peter has went to sleep.

She knows she better tries to sleep instead of staring into the darkness. Sooner or later her eyes would play tricks on her and she would start seeing things that weren’t there. In the end, she falls asleep - dreaming.

_There was a storm. A heavy storm. Rain hitting against her windows. And the noises. Where do the noises come from? It’s not the rain. There are people - somewhere. She can’t see them. Are they in her room? ‘Hello? Anyone there?’ There is no one, but there are voices and echoes and creaking. What has happened? And then, there is a fire. In her room, a huge fire, burning. And she can’t move and there are voices. People, things, creatures maybe - Cybermen and Daleks, laughing, pointing at her. Fire! Fire! She has to leave the room, she thinks, but she can’t. She can’t move! But the fire. Fire! Peter! Help! Help!_

“Jenna! Jenna! Wake up!” someone shakes her and calls her back into the real world. “You are dreaming!”

Her arms and hands spin around herself, unsure what had happened, she feels threatened and can’t place the person in front of her, calling her name. “No! Go away!” she screams and pushes herself away till her back presses against the rest of the bed.

“It’s me! Peter!” he calls, but lets go of her, so she will not hurt him or herself. “You were dreaming.”

“What?” slowly she realizes who he is and that she had awoken out of a bad dream. “There was a fire!”

“I know,” he says, panic in his eyes - worried. “You called for me!”

She swallows and looks around in the room. No fire. The same room as before. She is shaken. “It was..it was so vividly,” she mutters, pulling her knees close.

Peter watches her, unsure what to do. It is 2 o’clock at night, and the weather outside had become a bit more stormy. He guesses that the howling that appears from time to time had slipped into her subconsciousness and had delivered a bad dream. “Everything is fine.”

She smirks at him, more forced than relieved, “Yeah. I am childish, I am sorry.” She feels bad.

“No,” he shifts more forward onto the bed. “You are not! It’s the house and the atmosphere, the weather. Happens sometimes.”

She nods, “I know, it’s just.. I can’t remember when I had such a nightmare. There were Daleks and Cybermen, can you believe this?”

Peter smirks, “When I was a kid, I had some nightmares about Daleks and Cybermen. But you know what?”

He has a certain smile on his lips and she is unsure how to take it, “What?”

His eyebrows jiggle for a second, “I am the Doctor!”

That makes her laugh out loud.

“I make the monsters go away!” he whispers as if there are some under the bed, and it is the exact next thing he does. Checking for monsters under the bed. His body lying on the bed, his head ducking down. Jenna giggles over it. “There are no monsters under the bed, shall I check the cupboard?”

Her bad dream has already lost it’s horror, thanks to him, and she finds it amusing and charming that he plays this charade for her. “Would you?”

He raises both his hands, “Of course!” he jumps from the bed and walks over to the cupboard, “So monsters!” he knocks at the door, “Last chance to surrender!”

“You don’t have your screwdriver with you!” she reminds him and Peter touches along his body as if he believes it is somewhere between the shirt and the pyjama pants he is wearing. Then he waves at it, “I have my face, that is enough to scare the monsters. The eyebrows, you know,” he dots with two fingers at them.

She had grabbed the pillow, now hugging it, watching him yanking the doors open, revealing just an empty cupboard and a jacket of hers.

He closes the doors again and turns around, “No monsters.” He comes back to her, sitting himself aside her, smiling.

“Why are you doing this for me? I’m a grown woman, I shouldn’t send you out for checking under my bed for monsters,” she rests her chin on the pillow she is still hugging.

Peter laughs at her comment, “Don’t you know?” he asks in his typical cheerful tone and she shakes her head slightly, so he adds more softly, “I would do anything to keep _you_ safe.”

That makes her speechless and the only thing she can do is clutch closer to her pillow and stare at her hands fiddling with each other.

She does so till he places his hands over hers, “We should try to sleep again. It will be a hard long day tomorrow.”

She looks up, “Yes, you’re right,” she doesn’t move, only watches him stand up, walking back to the connection door. “Thanks.”

Peter smiles, his eyebrows twitching for a moment. He can see she will probably not go back to sleep soon, “I can stay… if you like.”

Her head turns quickly to him, full of surprise, “That’s childish, isn’t it? Making you stay, because I am afraid.”

“So what?” he shrugs. They have done this before, somehow. “Just a second.” With that he vanishes and comes back with his blanket and his pillow and throws it onto her bed what is now more than overlaid with blankets. “Come on, move a bit!” he waves with his hands and Jenna shuffles to her left and he crawls under his blanket.

“You are really gonna do this?” she asks him, still more sitting than lying.

He has already snuggled into the sheets, his blanket wrapped around him, “Isn’t that obviously? It’s no thing, the bed is big enough and I checked your room for monsters. Yours is monster free, so it’s logical we stay here. Because mine is maybe not.”

She eyes him for exactly seven seconds, till he rolls his eyes at her, making her smirk, “Shall I leave?”

“No!” she says way too quickly. “I mean,... no, as you say, the bed is big enough,” she muses and shuffles slowly under her blanket, pressing the fluffy material down to get a look at him. “And it’s monster free, that’s an argument.”

He shoves his face into the pillow, then he shoots up leaning slightly forward, “You don’t snore, do you?”

His face is at least half an arm away from her, but it is to her as if she can feel the heat that radiates around him. Maybe that’s just herself. “Of course I don’t snore!”

He gives her his bare teeth smile before he answers, “Good.”

“Wait a minute,” it’s now her who comes closer. “Do you snore?”

He opens just one eye, his head presses into the pillow, and does as if he thinks long and hard about it. “Well… no.”

“What does that mean?”

He opens both his eyes, “That I don’t snore. At least I don’t think so. I can’t hear myself when I sleep.”

She thinks about hitting him with the third pillow that lies between them, but she decides against it, fearing what would arise out of this action. So she leans back into her pillow, pulling the blanket under her chin, “I’ll punch you in the rips if you do.”

She feels a short touch at her feet, she knows it’s him, “Yes, boss,” then his legs move back to his side in safe distance.

His eyes are closed but he smirks and she catches herself watching him for a while and enjoying it. His presence makes her feel safe and she is grateful for his stay. She really wants to watch him for a while, but her eyes are heavy and she is tired and the last thing she hears before she drifts off into a deep dreamless sleep is his voice;

“Sleep well, my dear companion.”

 

**_[  
](www.colepaldi-in-the-tardis.tumblr.com/ffs)_**

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story (or maybe not)? Leave a comment or a kudo!  
> I publish on regular basis!


End file.
